


One Year

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Dancing Lessons, F/F, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Library Sex, Strap-Ons, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Our favorite law students have been dating for a year. Let's see if they have anything special planned.





	1. It's Been One Year

It was one year. One year and Zandra didn’t know what to do. Notes, and books sat abandoned in front of her. She didn’t have a lot a time before her privacy was shattered by her roommate/girlfriend.

“I have one of those!” Holding her head she groaned like a condemned man awaiting the gallows. “I never thought, in all my born days, I, Zandra Starlight Mutra, would have a g-girlfriend. And Reenie Diamond of all people! I can’t stand her!” She looked over at the space still dreaming of being a kitchen one day, and saw the tiny emerald vase with a sprig of mountain laurel. Her roommate thought she would like it, and hopped over a fence to saw it off with her key. 

She was forever doing stupid things like that, causing a warm light feeling in the brunette’s chest, a fluttering of her heart that her doctor assured her wasn’t the beginning of heart disease.

Zareen, in short, was intimidating. Rich, confident, great grades, highly connected, and a recovering slut of a bisexual, was just the beginning of the list of the reasons she should have nothing to do with Zandra, who, until less than a year ago, thought life was work, and then everything was optional.

But she fell in love, and was still fighting the useless emotion in vain. 

“Yet, here I am.”

The Google page wasn’t really helping.

One year anniversaries were a thing. She knew that much, but their relationship was as tenuous as a cigarette’s life in smoker’s hand. She didn’t even know if she was suppose to celebrate, or bring it up, or would she upset her girlfriend by asking.

Two months the problem had been turning in her mind, growing her anxiety. She couldn’t turn her her parents. They both believed homosexuality was a sin, even though Zandra never knew these feelings before, and wondered if she’d experience them ever again.

There was only one person she could trust in times like this. Resigning the end of her peaceful life, she called her younger brother Apa.

The phone rang.

“Sandy! So great to hear from you! How is everything?”

“Garfle noof dama lama gragleblah!”

“Okay, I need to get my dictionary. Do I look under G for garfle or D for Dama Lama?”

The law student smacked her forehead and mentally kicked herself. All her thoughts had collided in word vomit.

“Sorry. Let me slow down. Um, you alone?”

She could hear a chair creak under a shift in weight.

“Yup, roommate’s out cold. Didn’t sleep last night. What’s up?”

“Okay. Um. You remember Crystal?”

“Crystal? Oh wow! I haven’t thought about her in years! We went out back in sophomore year in high school. What about her?”

“Um, what-what did the two of you do?” She crossed her arm, like her brother could see her attempt at a calm pose.

“You went with us all the time. You know what we did.”

“Like, no. For, you know, special occasions?” 

“Like Christmas Mass?”

“No! Like, anniversaries?” The word felt dirty.

“We never made it to a year, but for the first month, I bought her lunch. Then for the six month I think I went to her recital and got her some of her favorite flowers.”

Zandra started pacing.

“And if you had made it to a year?”

Apa sucked his teeth. “I guess, I could have made something like a friendship bracelet for her, something for her folks, and then gone out to Sunday brunch. I mean, we were just kids. Why?”

She let out a long breath.

“Apie, you’re my brother and I love you.”

“I love you too, sis. You inspire me to cook better everyday.”

Letting out a self-defeating chuckle she took a deep breath.

“Don’t tell anyone. I’ll do it myself when and  _ if _ need be, but I-I- I’m seeing someone?”

“Sounds like you’re not sure.”

“No, I am. Pretty sure. It’s just, we’re-, it’s hard to explain. We’re just trying it, to see, you know, how it goes.”

“Uh huh.” Her brother wasn’t quite understanding. “And you’re planning to try for a whole year?”

“No. Not quite.” Zandra quivered with guilt. “It’s been a year.”

“Huh.

“And, you still don’t know?”

“No. It’s really hard to explain.”

“Well, is it someone I know?”

“Yes,” squeaked his sister.

“From school?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it Kyan?”

Zandra bit her knuckles, and shook her head.

“Sis, you’re on the phone I can’t tell what you’re doing.”

“It’s Reenie! Okay? It’s freakin’ “pour more lube in my tube and take a ride on my nip ‘n slide” Reenie!”

Many things can happen in fifteen seconds. You can melt butter. Write a few sentences. Hear a person’s  raison d'être timed to fountions and sock puppets. But Apa’s brain could not process what his sister had said.

“What?”

Slapping her face, she fell back on the lumpy sofa, and dragged her hand down her face.

“I’ve thought of it all. Believe me. I’m not entirely happy with the situation, but here we are, and here we have been for a year. But, like, neither one of think this is going to last. We’re basically trying to ride it out until I can get my senses back in control.

“That’s what she said. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! See?! See what she does to people?! She’s horrible!”

Apa felt like the Earth fell away and he was floating away towards the great unknown.

“Huh.”

“Look! I just gotta see this thing to the end, and I’ve been praying the end comes soon, but all I get is Reenie’s butt! So now our one year anniversary is coming up and I’m lost!”

“You’ve been dating Reenie longer than I’ve dated any girl?” Maybe he was in a new and strange universe. What wonders lie in store for him?

“Apa. It’s a lot, and I trust you to figure it out on your own, but help me?”

“Um, talk to Reenie?” His hand still had five fingers, but his pen was now on the floor. What were floors made of in this new world?

“But what if she gets mad?”

“Then, she breaks up and that solves all your problems?”

The floor still felt like worn carpet, but thought he could feel it give under his hand.

“It does! Oh! Thank you, Apa! Thank you! You’re the best!”

“I am?” Did he keep his name? Or was he now Marsha?

“I’m going to do just that when she gets in. Thanks again! Enjoy the rest of your evening!”

She hung up.

“Yes! I have nothing to lose!”

“Yup, got your virginity already.” The blonde walked and dumped her bag on the table. “Guess I could take your brother, your perfume, and your glasses.”

“R-Reenie! You surprised me!”

“S’up nerd? Talking to yourself again? I could hear it half way down the hall. Seemed more than usual.” She walked to the fridge and opened it for the sake of ritual. 

“Oh, yeah. Just finished talking to Apa. He says, “hi”.”

“How nice. He can say hi to my boobs if he wants.” Taking out a lemon flavored sparkling water she spread herself across the sofa, crowding it. 

“He’s not interested.” Zandra tried to make some room.

“Why? Is he gay?”

“My brother is not gay.”

“How do you know? He’s probably as brainwashed as you were unless he woke up from some  _ really  _ pleasant dreams.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I don’t want to think about my baby brother doing that sort of thing!” She sounded weary. 

“Pft! Hate to break it to you, sister. He ain’t been a baby in a  _ long _ time.”

“You’re impossible.”Sighing, she cradled her head in her hand.

“I’m too good to be true.” Tilting the can back she took a long sip.

“Yeah well. Y-you-!” She was trying to get to her point. “What’s the longest relationship you’ve had?”

“Uuhh, my first vibrator. Lasted eight months. Man, oh, man! Did I ever have fun with it! Kinda miss it. Why?”

Zandra’s heart was beating the front of her rib cage.

“I was, I was looking over the- uh, some old class notes and I-I realized that next week-next week is th-the one year-one year-. It’ll be one year since we started!” There! It was done!

“Oh yeah! I was thinking it was around here somewhere. Wanna do anything about it?”

“Bah, um. I don’t know. It’s not like we-and with-and-. You know.” Zandra mistress of clear communication. She could drink bleach right now.

“Slow down tiger. You stutter anymore I’m likely to flood the dorm with my love juice.

“Tell you what,” she drew her legs back in, “why do we do something to treat ourselves? Break the ole routine? I can get us a nice hotel room for the weekend and we can grow fat and lazy on cheap food, and free wifi.”

“A ho-ho?” A hotel meant sex. A tangle of nerves and excitement trilled her. Zareen was had an abnormal hunger for carnal pleasure, but Zandra wasn’t very successful in fulfilling it. The one sided nature of their relationship was source of stress for her. It didn’t help that her girlfriend was bisexual. Often she worried that the blonde was going to look for a man to satisfy her in says Zandra couldn’t. As it was, Zareen was already using the shower to masturbate.

“Woo hoo? Zandy? Earth to Zandy?” A hand was waving in front of her glasses.

“Huh?”

“Hotel weekend?”

“Ho-”

“Picturing our sweaty writhing bodies tangled up in front of a fire on a bear skin rug? Well, save it. If Zandy wants to strut around nude and make me watch but not touch, then that’s what Zandy gets. We could also pick out gifts. Or whatever. Never really celebrated anniversaries before. Seems depressing. Rather look ahead than behind.”

“Um, the hotel thing sounds good. We’ve been in this dorm so long I’m about to lose my mind. We can rent some movies, pig out, and enjoy ourselves.”

“You can’t rent movies anymore. Vogue Videos went out of business.”

“But I like going to the store and picking them out. It was like a library, but with the popcorn smell,” mourned Zandra.

“It’s dead, baby blue. Dead like beehive hair styles.

“It’ll be fun! Like a sexy sleepover!” The heiress pointed with her can.

“I never went to sleepovers. Never got invited. Are they always sexy?”

“They are with me. Everyone was invited to my sleepovers, but Pearl only sent out the invitations to the girls, and then like some random girls would come over too. Daughters of mom’s friends they told me.”

“And you played spin the bottle with them all.”

“Nah, too young. I wasn’t allowed official sleepovers after 10.”

“And yet, it didn’t even slow you down.” An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled to close. 

“Yup, even now we sleep with the bed pushed together.” Zandra’s face was nuzzled.

“And somehow I end up on the floor more, than when I shared a bed with Sophie.” A vanilla scented kiss graced her cheek, leaving peppermint tingles. 

“I said I was sorry! Still not used to having someone there in the morning. Maybe if you came to bed with me it’d be less of shock.” Zandra’s hand was taken, a thumb stroked the sun kissed back. 

“Neither one of us would sleep, and I wouldn’t get my work done,” she grumbled, but it had no real heat. She was enjoying the feel of being cared for. It was like there weren’t other people in their lives when it was quiet moment like this. Just the two of them.

“I’d get some work done. So many muscles to work.” Zareen hummed in contentment. “What’s for dinner?”


	2. Most Fuckable Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra tries to study alone, but at the end of a week is reminded that she's been neglecting some people.

There was one thing Zandra thought could be the solutions to her blonde, boastful problem. It was hiding an a lock box under their bed. But she didn’t know how to use it. To figure that out, there was only one place she was willing to turn to.

Zareen was snoring away, half sprawled out of the bed. Her roommate moved in on silent feet, and pinched the prominent nose. The constricted air flow caused the victim to fail and sputter.

“Da fuck!” Nose freed, she rubbed it. “Wha?! I’m sleepin’ here!”

“My laptop is frozen. I need to look something up. Lend me yours.”

“Fine! Fine! Take it! Password is tiddydicks69. Now either fuck my ass or kiss it, I’m going back to sleep.” Rolling over she managed to bury her face in a soft blue pillow.

One small victory, but the battle hadn’t started. Closing the door behind her, Zandra sat facing the door, and opened the machine to the day’s notes. Eyes darting from the screen to the door, ears straining to any approaching noise, she opened a private tab and entered a non-traceable search engine. So many questions. So many porn sites. After several pages, she was more confused than when she started. Somehow she had ended up on her back, trying to find answers in the ceiling tiles.

“Why, God? Why?” No reply came. “He’s probably mad at me. For some reasons. Ffffuuuuuckkk. Jesus is always depicted in his underwear!”

At least a few things were clearer, but that didn’t help her make any decisions.  

She had to be up in five hours. Nothing more could be done. Making sure her history couldn’t be traced, she returned the laptop, showered, and tried to find some place to sleep.

***

They had to work ahead to get the weekend free, and since Zareen had a habit of “distracting” her, Zandra spent the week hiding in the stacks of the central library, banging out papers, and highlighting like a fiend. It was nice to sit down for several hours and get something done. But then Friday rolled around.

Maybe she shouldn’t have worn those headphones. Maybe she shouldn’t have relaxed. In hindsight, the jogging shorts and oversized hoody were a poor choice. 

All she knew was she had her energy study playlist grooving in her ears, a pen in her teeth, highlighter moving over a print off checking the online textbook, one foot hooked around the leg of her chair, the over one spread to the side jack hammering the floor.

So focused was she that she didn’t even touch her coffee, and it went cold as she plowed through chapters. Far from any windows time didn’t change for her. 

She didn’t notice that the bouncing of her leg started to feel good. Then super good. Thinking she was alone she reached down to assuage the sensation in her groin, and felt something plastic impede her.

“Huh?”

There was a sharpie.

There was a Reenie.

There was a blondie giggling, under the table, and rubbing the sharpie along the seam of Zandra’s shorts.

“Reenie! What are you doing?!”

“Sh! We’re in a library!” Abandoning the marker, she rubbed the tender sides of the brunette’s thighs.

Tearing off her head phones, she leaned down to whisper-yell into her girlfriend’s face.

“I know that! Where did you even come from?!”

“I told you. Two teens went prom, got really horny and nine months later I graced the world with my full glory.” She kissed Zandra’s knee.

“No! I was studying! Shouldn’t you be with your study group?”

“That ended hours ago. I’ve been so lonesome with no one to glare at me when I come home.” She pouted tracing the front of Zandra’s short with her finger.

“Stop that! We’re in public.”

“It’s pronounced pubic, and I’m trying to get in. Besides, there’s no one left on the whole floor.”

“Go home and be lonely by yourself!” She tried push away without hitting the mad woman licking her lips under the table and ended spreading her legs further.

“No, you come home and be lonely with me!”

“That makes no sense!”

“Neither does being wet and horny in abandoned stacks!”

“I wasn’t ‘til you showed up!” blurted Zandra, who instantly regretted it and banged her head into the table unable to stand the smug look the asshole was wearing now.

“Zandy,” tempted the voice, “Let me fix it. You don’t want to be rubbing your thighs all the way down the street back to the dorm.”

_ Damn! She was right.  _ The front of her panties were already moist, and her slit slick. 

“You are a horrible, spoiled, irresponsible, impatient, impulsive-!”

“We can do it where anyone who walks in on us wouldn’t know.”

“Sneaky bitch!”

“Go stand in front of the books. One hand up like you’re reaching up.”

“I hate you.”

“Cutie.”

Standing, Zandra looked around, let her breath and strained her ears for any little sound before turning and pretending to study the shelf.

“Do you have any idea how stressful it is to not have you to play with when I come home?” A hot hand slid up her thigh while a finger pulled back some hair at the nape of her neck.

“Just a note saying you’re studying and won’t be back until after midnight? So many horrible things can happen when the sun goes down.” The hand reached down, a hitch escaped the brunette’s throat when the fingers pressed into her curly patch of hair.

“Not to mention all those dinners you’ve left in the fridge. Didn’t anyone teach you not to waste food?” The free hand snuck her back, then around to her front pulling down the fabric of the cheap bra she had thrown on because her pricey ones were all dirty. The air hitting her supple tissue tightened almost instantly. The sensation was intense. She must be tired, usually her legs didn’t feel this shaky this soon.

“I however have been been finishing my meals, so I think I’m going to enjoy dessert.” Moving to their next target, the lips worked the back of her neck, forcing her to rest her forehead on the spines. The fingers rubbed tight circles in her curls intensifying the painful throb in her core. Unable to help herself she widened her stance a little and felt a digit press her still flat nipple and continued to press it until it was erect and playable. Between the twin sensations, Zandra focused on biting her lip and gripping the shelf just above her. She couldn’t play much mind to the mouth on her neck.

A jolt through her clit made her hips jerk and signaled the blonde to sink half her hand into the widen oozing hole, it felt so good she wanted to fuck herself right then on it, fast and hard. Zareen chuckled darkly, as if she could read minds, and left the sensitive nub in favor of kneading the round mound, moving closer to get a better angle, rubbing the front of her cave.

_ God! She’s good! So so good!  _ Closing her eyes she rolled her head back onto her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Better hurry, glasses,” Her muscles instantly clamped down on the hand, “cleaning crew could show up. Wouldn’t want someone to catch you with a hand down your cheap panties.”

As if her body was given over to some demon’s spell it tensed up, even her lungs froze and strained until something straighten inside her and the need softened.

“A double Zandy sundae. Pretty sweet,” with drawing Zareen left the woman re-adjust her clothes, “but I can think of something sweeter.”

That was her, “I always get what I want face,” Zandra wanted to spank the smug out of it.

“You! This all your fault!” Storming off to the restrooms she barked for her things to be carried.

“Freakin’ spoiled, impatient-” the thin tissue paper barely picked up the slick webbed across her part. “Try to get something done and the next thing I know-!”

The door creaked open outside her dark little stall. “My pussy’s burning! You must be thinking about me and touching yourself.” The faucet turned on.

“Shut the fuck up!”

The levels of truth were physically painful. 

“Aw, keep that up and I'll give your dinners to some engineering student.” 

Clean enough to make it to the dorm, she redressed and flush before punching the stall door open. The blonde was leaning next to the sink looking like the winner of a most fuckable sink contest. Zandra washed up. 

“If you would just act like a normal-” Zareen was cut off by her shirt collar being dragged into a furious face. 

“Degenerate  _ whores  _ like you is so far out of the realm of normality, the very word itself should burn in your mouth!” She seethed through clenched teeth. 

“So, what you're saying is even my handjobs are mind blowingly good?”

“Damn it all!” Zandra wasn't in the best of moods. The whole stomp back to the dorm she could only think about how infuriated and horny she was. Tuning out whatever the sex fiend was saying in the elevator, she timed out her revenge. She wouldn’t be in this position if it wasn’t for Zareen, so Zareen would be the one to pay for it.

“And you know, mother always said that nothing good happens after ten, and it’s true. There’s nothing worth watching on tv, so whatever could you have been planning in that library?”

Still ignoring her, Zandra unlocked the door and barked at her to leave her things by the door, before she buried both hands in her hair and scratched furiously.

“Good thing you have me to save you from your wicked ways. I should get brownies. Does your mom make brownies?”

Letting out a cry of frustration, the brunette whipped around to face Zareen.

“Lose the pants!”She commanded. 

“Uh, um. I’m sorry. What?” Her roommate was pulling off her shorts and getting them stuck on her shoes.

“You heard me!”

“I don’t know how to feel. Is pantless an emotion? I guess it could be.”

After angrily tossing her shoes to the back of the couch, Zandra dragged her girlfriend, by her shirt, to the sofa, and pushed her down, climbing in between her legs and attacking the fly.

“Hey, I’m confused. Are you mad at me?”

“Yes!” Now she was tugging at the jean legs.

“But we’re having sex?”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

“Okay, just wanted to make that clear. Should I-?”

“Shut up!”

Zareen toed off her shoes while Zandra finished with the stubborn zipper and pulled the ridiculously long pants off and was half tempted to rip through her idiotic lace panties. 

“Carefully,” reminded the blonde as her ass was once more air bound, “ those are my lucky pair.”

“You said the black ones were your best set!”

“Well, I'm getting lucky in this pair, so that makes them lucky.”

“I'm taking scissors to them as soon as you fall asleep.” The brunette fumbled trying to find a workable angle. 

“Why?!”

“Turn about is fair play.” One leg ended up over a hip another under an arm. 

“Are you still mad about that? Geez! It was over a year ago and I replaced it all with better stuff.”

“You had no right to damage my property!” Finally, pubic bone met pubic bone and Zandra had to admit there was something deeply satisfying about it. 

“Your ass was suffering, I had to save it from the poor fitting polyester! It's not like I could just walk up to you and offer to buy you a new working wardrobe! We hadn't even known each other for twenty four hours!”

Zandra started a slow grind. 

“You are immature, arrogant, selfish, meat-headed-”

“And yet here we are.” The smug blonde helped herself to a handful of ass. As lovely as that felt, Zandra was in a vindictive mood. 

“Hands off!”

“Pft, fine. But at least lose the top.”

“No! I'm mad at you! This is your punishment!”

“I'm being punished for sex with sex? That's twisted and confusing. You're fucking with me.”

The circular grind turned into a hard back and forth. 

“Pay back sucks!”

“So am I going to suck you or be sucked. I'm just trying to figure this out.”

“You're the one that interrupted my work and-and-!”

“Turned you on?” That damn raised eyebrow!

“Ruined my ability to concentrate!”

“You're welcome.”

“Stop talking!” Trying to block out everything and finish so she could get back to work, she tilted her back and closed her eyes, moving her hips faster and harding, willing an end to come quickly. To her eternal frustration it felt like her pleasure was withering away, but she was determined.

Fingers tattooed against her thighs.

“You know, the more you try to force it, the less likely it is to happen.”

_ Oh God damn her!  _

“I could lend a hand, or a mouth,” the blonde offered.

“You just help, but run your mouth, can you?”

“Guilty, sweet cheeks.”

Ready to scream, she forced down the zipper of her hoodie, and pushed it to one side, pulling the student’s head up to her neck, knowing the heiress could use that wicked tongue and sinful lips to turn off the part of her brain that couldn’t accept anything remotely sexual.

She could feel the smile against her clavicle, and almost feel the chuckle in the overheated ribs. Thankfully, the blow hard decided to quit while she was ahead, and begin to kiss the skin. They were so feather soft, it felt horribly intermediate, the opposite of how Zareen acted in every other aspect of her life, unsure, and gentle. An involuntary shudder went through her. There was that stupid chuckle. 

“You did that on purpose.” Zandra tugged her girlfriend’s ear.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Liar.”

At least it was working. She was so focused on her roommate she could ease her mind about cumming quickly, and with the pressure off the muscles deep in her core tightened again, flexing without her direction. Her gaze became unfocused, she barely noticed when the whisper of lips turned into full contact and then the suction with drags of teeth that made her lose herself. It was wonderful! It was perfect! It was terrifying! So much power!

Biting her lip, and holding her breath were the only ways she could think of to keep from sounding like-like-!

Arms pulled her hips closer, maneuvering her to her back. Lost in a haze, she rested her leg over a shoulder something pressed circles around that aching need.

There was a low moan, Zandra slapped her hand over her mouth, then bit down on her finger. Each slick fold traced, her heart was out racing her lung. Then that place was filled. The place she didn’t think about before. Warm, and persistent.  _ Why?  _

Nails bit her palm and it was distracting her from reaching the end, so she ran fingers through the strands over her waist, gripping them and releasing them. It was coming! This  _ had  _ to be it! 

She took a several deep breaths, holding them as long as she could, the intervals growing shorter until her back arched and her mouth gaped open with a gasp. Water was squeezed out of her eyes.

“Aw, done already? I was start getting started. But we can continue tomorrow.”

_ How the hell did she end up on the couch?  _

Zandra slapped Zareen’s arm, scrambling to correct her lewd position.

“You slut! I’m mad at you!”

“Yeah? We were having angry sex. I can’t help I’m better at it.”

“You weren’t supposed to enjoy it!” Now, she missed her pants.

“I mean, it’s kinda hard not to enjoy sex, until you’re with a real dick.

“I still have a raging hard on that could use some Zandy attention.” 

Her pants were on the floor by the table. She went to get them.

“Oh fuck yourself!”

“‘K. Wanna watch?”

The rejection was punctuated by the slamming of the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing I regret not putting in RM's it was more sex scenes.


	3. Hotel Onolatrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend alone. What ever could they have in mind?

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a massage before.” Zandra stood fiddling with her shirt hem on one side of a candle lit room. The air was perfumed with vanilla, lavender, and something that was supposed to smell like sea breeze.

“It’s easy. Just whip out your tits, lay down and let the professionals turn you into a limp noodle.”

“Then why are you taking off your pants?”

Zareen paused from pulling a pant leg off.

“Because I can’t relax wearing them? Duh.” Zareen finished undressing and hopped onto one of the padded tables in the center of the room. “Come on! There’s only two people in the world; those who haven’t had a massage and those who love them. Ten minutes in, if you’re not feeling the need to take off your pants I’ll do the laundry for a month.”

“Fine, by I’m keeping my shorts on. Turn around.”

The track playing switched from tropical rain forest to Tibetan bowls.

“Why?”

“Why?! I need to disrobe!”

“So? I’ve covered those puppies in chocolate syrup and sucked them clean.”

“I don’t even know where you were keeping that bottle and it’s never happening again! It’s rude to watch people! You have the manners of inbred sow!”

“Wanna hear me squeal?” An oversized towel hit Zareen in the face, knocking her back. In the confusion, Zandra removed her top, and wrapped herself in a similar towel, then a terry cloth robe for good measure.

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into these things.” Holding the bottom of the robe closed, she hoisted herself up on the second table, crossing her ankles.

“You sure you’ve never played softball?” Free of the towel, she soothe her hair back into place. “You’ve never missed my face.”

“Your swell head is easier to hit than the side of a barn.”

“At least I don’t have a swell clit.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know. Sounds painful though. Don’t over vibe and drive. Be kind to your clitoris, it’s the best of us.”

“You just want to make terrible bumper stickers and sell them on the internet, don’t you?”

“Think I could do it?”

“Yup. Do it and fail.”

A knock announced the arrival of the masseuses, a couple of women who looked to be about the same age as their clients. They introduced themselves and explain what was going to happen. This only served heighten Zandra’s anxiety. While she was being helped out of her robe, Zareen laid down and had her butt covered by towel. While the masseuse did everything to protect her modesty, she couldn’t calm down. Even while sweet almond oil was rubbed on her back as she stared at the scuffed tile flooring from the face cradle, her brain buzzed with the kind of panicked energy that kept her thoughts in a loop. Mostly,  _ I’m half naked around people and someone is touching me! _

Needless to say it wasn’t the most relaxing experience in Zandra’s life.

An hour later and they were on their way to the hotel’s sauna.

“See? I told you, you’d like it.”

Zandra’s back was crying.

“Shut up.”

“What?!”

Being the off season, they had the place to themselves.

“Should we get our swimsuits?” Asked the student, worrying about mixing steam and her glasses.

“Ew, no! Talk about yeast infections. Geez, no, just keep the towel on if you don’t want your tasty bits on display, and don’t stare at dicks or titties unless you have permission. You do by the way, have permission to drool over my dick and tits.” She held open the door.

“You only have half of those these and I still won’t look,” Zandra grumbled as she cautiously stepped in, relieved to find it empty.

Her girlfriend whipped off her towel and flung it over a wooden bench to stretch herself out on it like an overgrown house cat.

“You want me. You know you do. You’re just too shy to admit it when I don’t have my fingers in you.”

Zandra picked a dark corner away from the sight line of the door.

“I’m rarely shy, you’re just so socially maladjusted, you wouldn’t know decency if it offered you a glass of water and a place for the night.”

Zareen covered her eyes with a wet cloth.

“See? Even Decency wants me in her bed. His bed? What is Decency?”

“Dying daily!”

“Oh, so one of your high school friends then.”

That started a conversation about friends, then high school, then the heat made them too lazy to bother discussing anything. Zareen actually started snoring,so Zandra decided they needed to leave or risk heat stroke, running into people or both.

Nudging her foot with her own she called out but got no response. Tightening her towel, she stood and shoved her roommate’s shoulder.

“God, Pearl! Stop, I’ll get up in a minute.” The blonde rolled over.

“If you want I can call Pearl. I’m sure she’d be interested to know why I’m here with you.” 

Peeling of her eye cover, Zareen looked over her shoulder.

“Oh hey, babe. I was having a wonderful dream. A shame you’re still wearing that towel.”

“I feel like a boiled egg. Let’s get cleaned up.” She stood by the door.

Zandra sighed with disappointment. “I was hoping you were going to say I could get some protein.”

In the showers, Zandra had to kick her girlfriend out of her stall, refusing to share, and dressed in a rush before Zandra could finish whatever Lady Gaga album she was singing.

Back in their room,the low light to be calming, and felt the sleep she had missed the night before weighing her down.

“Reenie, I think I’m gonna take a nap before dinner.”

“‘K, are we going down to the ballroom or ordering room service?”

“You packed enough for a week, I’m sure there’s something you wanted to show off.” Leaving her glasses on the nightstand she briefly lamented her hair would dry in a crink sleeping on it as she was, but it was too hard to keep her eyes open.

“You’re too kind. I brought a little something for you, too. I think I’ll start getting ready and browse the catalog while you nap.”

The sheets were cool, and inviting. “Sounds like a plan. Don’t do anything weird when I wake up.” Puffy pillows are puffy.

“Like what?”

“Like be standing at the foot of the bed in Nazi fetish gear or something,” she covered her yawn with her hand.

“Now there’s an idea…” The world faded away as soon as her eyes closed. Nothing existed until something warm pressed against her lips, nudging her back to life with the flutter of her heart.

Peeling her eyes open she saw her girlfriend dolled up, a black knit, halter turtleneck dress that hugged every curve, winged eyeliner bringing definition to her smokey eyes with a hint of gold shimmer that made her usual pale eyes glow like a tiger’s. Around her neck was the crudely made canery gem necklace she had made and given her for Christmas.

“There’s ma petite chouette, the night is calling.”

“It’s been, like, seven seconds. How did you get your whore makeup on so fast?” Her voice was deep and rough with sleep.

“It’s been three hours. I thought you wanted to get dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.” Her stomach loudly disagreed. “Maybe a little.”

“Oh, good. I left your outfit on the bed. I just need to finish my whore routine and we can go.”

Zandra sat up and rubbed some crust out of her eyes before putting on her glasses.

“What more could you have left to do?”

A suit was waiting over her legs.

“Oh, you know. Birth control, perfume my muff, paint my lips, take off my panties, the usual,” she replied from the bathroom.

Since the door was open, Zandra walked over with the garment in tow.

“What’s this?”

Zareen was putting in some yellow zircon studs. “Your outfit. Put it on.”

“It’s a man’s suit.”

“It’s a suit tailored for a woman. It won’t give you saggy butt. You looked ravishing in the one you wore for Thanksgiving; I thought you’d like the full version of it. Plus, as I recall, you did end up in a hottie’s bed that night. I think. Or did you sleep on the floor. I was a little drunk.”

“A little drunk? You kicked your boyfriend in the balls and passed out crying over tacos.”

“So you keep saying. Pearl doesn’t remember tacos.”

Zandra was admiring the strong straight lines of the thick fabric.

“That’s because you kicked her out after she cleaned you up.”

Finished, Zareen exited the bathroom, squeezing past her roommate as she did so. “And you watched?! The scandal! My innocence is forever tarnished!” Flipping the back of her hand to her forehead she fainted backwards on the bed. “No man will want me now! Quick finish deflowering me, and then marry me to make amends!”

“Drama queen. You shouldn’t make fun. Not so long ago that was a real problem.”

“For other people. Men kept plenty of mistresses, and I haven’t met one yet that was turned off by the offer of “Find the Garters.” 

“I should buy garters!

“You gonna wear it or not?”

“The garters?”

“The suit.”

“Well… I suppose. Just, let’s never tell mom. She’s starting to think something off about me. I think she’s under the impression I fancy Kyan.”

“Pft,” Zareen rolled her golden eyes, “that Bible junkie. Dude’s ball-less. I even offered to check for him and he freaked out. I’m so glad you quit church. More time to worship me instead.”

“I’m not an Onolatrian!”

“I don’t know what that is, but say to my clit.”

“Shut up!”

Zandra retreated into the bathroom to change. There were more buttons than she expected, but when she looked in the mirror she saw some one neither man, nor woman, but with sharp cheekbones, and striking eyes smiling back at her. She felt confident, and comfortable.

Still waiting on the bed, Zareen had one more thing for her.

“There you are gorgeous.” She walked up and soothed the jacket fabric. “I was starting to think you were saving all the hotness for yourself.” A little aqua tie pin was slipped on from her polished, stubby fingers.

“My pin! I thought I left it at home. It’s too pricey to be in a hotel. It might get lost.”

“Nonsense, I bought so you could enjoy it, so enjoy it. You like the suit?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s okay, I guess.” She studied her kitten heel shoes.

“I knew you’d love it. Come on, they have live music tonight.” She looped her arm around Zandra’s and pulled her out the door and to the elevator.

“Reenie?”

“Yes, poppin’ fresh?”

“Why’d you bring me a suit?”

“Because I thought you would like it?” She answered like it was stupidly obvious.

“Oh, okay.”

Zareen sighed. “Okay, what? You’re doing that thing again where your giant brain is misfiring and you can’t leave something be.”

“It’s just- I thought- maybe- you wanted me to be a guy.”

“Why would I want that?”

“Because it’s easy.”

Zareen leaned against the mirrored wall.

“I won’t lie to you.”

“I know.”

“Being a woman, as I am, it’s easier to be seen with men. I get way less stupid thrown my way. But my relationships aren’t about being easy or what other people think. It’s about the fun I have with the other person. Fuck the world, I’m happy. Is it a strain? Yeah, sometimes. 

“I dated a freshmen once. Real sweet, just came out as a lesbian, but she couldn’t face her folks. The stress of just going to dinner got to be too much for her. Thought everyone was judging her. I don’t know. She broke it off and never spoke to me again. 

“The way I see it, the world doesn’t change overnight, so why should I? There’s no point in waiting. A car could drive through a wall and kill you at any second. None of us are guaranteed a tomorrow.” 

“Carpe diem,”sighed Zandra.

“Carp? I don’t think they’re serving that tonight. Did you want some? We can go somewhere else.”

“No, your philosophy. “Seize the day.” I’m just paranoid, is all.”

“It the bi thing again, isn’t it?”

“Mostly the “I’m-an-anxiety-ridden-wet-blanket-and-you’re-a-motorcycle-riding-rich-bitch-who’s-used-to-handcuffs-and-body-glitter” thing.”

“I’ve never used handcuffs, and body glitter was a mistake. Shimmer forever. Besides,” she moved closer and whispered, “I like wet blankets. Especially, when I’m the one who made them wet.”

The doors opened to let them out. Through the main hall was the ballroom, a grand Tiffany style chandelier dominated the high ceiling casting it’s colored shadows everywhere. Small cloth covered tables dotted the marble floor like lilly pads, candles glowing like fireflies resting for a spell. A space had been left open for dancing in front of a string orchestra. 

They sat at a tiny table towards a corner and ordered drinks to work on while they waited for their meal. Zareen had insisted that they celebrate with champagne. It was bitter, but drinkable, and she took bird sips while the blonde explained the room and the manners of handling one’s drink. Her impression of her mother’s faithful assistant had Zandra shamefully giggling behind her flute.

Dinner was superb, even if Zandra didn’t recognize a few things, a couple of herbs she only knew from her brother’s garden. Good food, good music, and she had to admit Zareen look especially attractive in candle light.

“Hey, I look good.”

“Huh?” The brunette had to shake off the stupor. Maybe it was the champagne that had her feeling so relaxed and warm.

“I said, “I look good.” Why don’t we go on the dance floor and show everyone what they’re missing?”

Zandra rubbed her ring finger.

“Oh, you find a partner. I can’t dance.”

“Nonsense! I came with you. Besides, you dance just fine. I still remember that night in the cul de sac under the city glow. You. Me. Ole’ Blue Eyes…”

“Frank wasn’t even singing that song. And that wasn’t dancing, it was more like-I don’t know! Fancy hugging or something.” Her cheeks were warming.

“Oh my! An impassioned embrace in the dark! You hussy! Let’s shamelessly start a scandal!” 

The weave on the tablecloth had the tiniest shadows. Zandra tried to figure them out. “I-I don’t want to do that sort of thing with people watching.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t!”

“Okay, what if I teach you a dance?”

“I’m not bumping and grinding or booty shaking!”

“I have something worse in mind. A waltz.”

“A waltz? What’s so bad about that?”

Zareen was leaning forward with a wicked smile on her lips.

“Don’t you know?! People aren’t supposed to touch each other in public! Even married couples have to be on opposite ends of a table and the women and men folk must retire to separate drawing rooms. Wouldn’t do to have them mix!”

“Where did Pearl get that one?”

“Mother, actually, Victorian England. Hand holding was first base, and kissing meant you had to get married. Good thing Hungary fixed that by inventing the waltz. Quite the shame!”

“Okay, I get it! Times change. But, you probably don’t want to get frustrated trying to teach me. I’m sure there’s someone who’ll-”

“Yeah, I was hoping my date.” Zareen plopped her elbow on the table and held her face, looking at the musicians.

“Oh, fine! I’ll give it a try, but no promises!”

Standing she doubled checked her pocket to make sure the key card was there and then offered an arm to her girlfriend’s who’s face had lit up, and took it with gusto. Zareen stood beside her looking like queen looking down her nose at the crowds. They only made it to the edge of the dance floor, Zandra wouldn’t be moved any further.

“Now, I’m going to lead, so I need to touch you in some sensitive places. May I?” asked Zareen.

Unsure what she meant, the term was agreed to, and found her hand clasped and long fingers on her waist. It was standard, but it felt like every eye in the place was now on her.

“Put your hand on my shoulder. You can put it on my breast, but I don’t think that’s the waltz.”

“Am I the only person you joke with that doesn’t end up with you in a utility closet?” Why did Zareen’s shoulder seem so high and so awkward to touch?

“Yup, pretty much. I throw myself nude at your feet and get tossed out of the dorm. Most people take that open invitation and run with it.

“Now take a step back with your right foot, then your left. Good. One step at a time we’ll travel in a square. Now step left with your left foot, then right. Forward right, left, right, right, left, and back with the right then left.”

Stumbling they traveled in a little box over and over, the student watching their feet. 

“I don't think you gonna see my cleavage in this dress, but I don't mind if you keep trying.”

Zandra whipped her head up in indignation. “You know I wasn't-!”

“I know that but to the rest of the world that's what it looks like.”

“I don't want to step on you,” Zandra grumbled out the side of her mouth.”

“If you do, you do. Do it enough and you’ll have to sweep me up into your weak arms and carry me away to the boudoir where you'll wait on me hand, foot, and ass.”

“Or I could leave you here and take that overpriced room all to myself.”

“See? You wouldn't say such things if you didn't leave with that cult of a family.”

“Six people is hardly a cult.”

“The four sharing a bathroom is.”

“Is not!” Zareen winced as a foot came down on her’s. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine.”

But then it seemed like all Zandra could step on was the blonde’s toes.

“Okay, let’s take a break!” Zareen suggested before trying not to limp to the table.

“Sorry. Here, let’s go back to the room and you can put your foot up before it swells.”

“Oh, I’m good. You can still enjoy the night.”

“No, let’s go back and we can order room service for dessert. And, um, relax?” Zandra could feel her beating nervously, but this personal hell was missed by her date that was rotating her ankle, checking for marks.

“If you want. It is getting late. Want take the champ-pale with us?”

The woman in the tux audibly gulped. “Yes!”

“‘K.” She grabbed her purse and stood. “You gonna offer a lady your arm?”

“I need to find one first, but I guess you’ll do.” Holding the bottle under one arm she offered the nearest one to Zareen who batted her arms and warped herself around it.

As they about to get on the lift they heard an animated voice. The doors open to a very endowed woman who’s blouse was losing the fight to keep her bosom contained. 

“Well, I don’t know! It wouldn’t hold and the shop-keep had to pick them up and stuff them back in with metal binding!”

As soon as she let the ladies on, and the doors sealed them in they collapsed into side splitting laughter.

“Oh my clit! That was great!”

“St-stop!”Zandra replied in between peals of laughter, “It’s rude!”

“It’s kismet!”

Holding each other up they staggered back into the room.

“Oh that’s rich!”

They made it to bed, where Zareen collapsed into a braying ball holding her sides together.

“Okay, fine! It was!” Getting last of her mirth out, Zandra picked up her overnight bag, keeping her body between the blonde and it. “I’m gonna get changed. Order dessert.”

“Busted out! Ha!”

It was as if Zandra was being ignored, but no sooner did she have the bathroom door closed than her phone ran. The screen showed kissy faced Zareen selfie.

“Yes? Room service? I want your two cream puffs served in my face with a side of juicy peaches. Nah, scratch that, just two slices.”

“Reenie.”

“Call me, baby.”

“You’re wasting time, and my minutes.”

“Liar, liar, pants for hire. Your sister said you had unlemony minutes and text since your parents changed plans.”

“Why were you talking to my sister? She’s in fourth grade.”

“And really mad at the boys in her class. Shouldn’t you be having The Talk with her?”

“That’s mom’s and dad’s job.”

“And such a fine job they did with it. What was it you said to me? Something like you needed to “explore personal aspects of human sexuality and health.” Seems like they missed a few things you could fill in lil’ sis about.” 

Pressing a touch screen will never be as satisfying as having a receiver to slam down.

_ Get it together Sands! You can do it.  _ There was the robin blue cami under her navy robe. The sheen on the fabric made her think it was showy, and the idea had her sweating. But she force it on, and then decided leaving the bra off was as brave as she could manage for the night. Turning the thing every which way she struggled with the straps for several minutes, she even heard the arrival of dessert before she could figure it out.

“Damn it! I should have printed something out!”

Knock, knock.

“Nutcase, the cheesecake is getting warm and eaten. You okay?”

“Fine! Just fine!” In a panic she pinched her skin with a clasp.

“Okay. Better hurry.  _ I  _ won’t eat your cheesecake, but I can’t say the same for the-uh- lamp. Yeah, lamps eat cheesecakes.”

“Just a minute!”

“It’s been forever,” Zareen grumbled as she moved from the door.

“Stupid, spoiled,” she trailed off and fumbled the contraptions until they were on, and staring back at her in the mirror. Her face flushed so hard it hurt, she buried it in her hands for relief as much as shame.

_ Do it for Reenie! Do it for Reenie!  _

There was the matching sleeping shorts and her thickest pair of sweatpants with the worn out waist. Thinking she wasn’t quite ready for the reveal, she tugged on the sweats and tried to hide the addition.

The door opened silently. Zareen was on the edge of the bed, jewelry and heels off, licking her plate while peering over the edge at the tv.

“Dandy, or ake iz on ze nigh-tan,” she informed without pause.

The knot in her stomach tightened with each step. She grabbed the plate and tossed it to the floor, then before Zareen could protest she smashed her lips into hers, then tried to lift her up, but could only manage to get her up and an inch further up the bed. So she ran her hands up the blonde’s thigh, finding the edge of cloth, she pulled it down, but could only managed to get it to her knees. So while she pulled back to grab her pants, Zareen had to sit up and grab her panties.

“Hey! Those are my favorite pair!” The soft white and blue trim ones.

“Mine too! I was hoping you’d want them back. Didn’t think it would happen though.” She scooted up to the pillows.

“Uh-shut up!” Pants down, the jade thing bobbed up and down, she spread Zareen’s knees looked down and froze.

Stiff.

Like a rock.

“Woo hoo? Zandy?” Having someone stare in horror at your groin doesn’t nothing to improve your mood. “Earth to Zandy!”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Slowly, her arms melted. “I keep remembering all those times I hurt you with just hand jobs.” Falling to her side, she curled up in a ball.

“Can’t what? What’s this about? Was there cocaine in the bathroom? You have to tell me if there is.”

“No,” she mumbled into the bed something.

“May I be privy to the bed’s secrets?”

“I was trying to-to be something! You’re always doing the stuff. I thought you’d get tired, so I planned to surprise you by being-I don’t know! I feel like a damn fool!” 

A long breath of air was blow out.

“Okay, little turtle. Let’s get a few things lesbian. First, never “surprise” someone with with bedroom moves. They might not want to do that with their bits. Things you do with your’s is fine, but what you think is great might not be for someone else. Second, I like being in charge. It’s part of who I am. My first impulse when you came at me like that was to kick you in the balls because I was having asshole flash backs. I’m not just like that with you. I appreciate you trying. It’s very sweet. But let’s talk first.”

Zandra managed to look sheepishly up from over her arm.

“Now, what were you wanting to do.”

“I was trying to-mm, help you enjoy your evening.”

“With Mr.Quequette.” She flicked the tip of the dildo.

“I thought you’d like it,” she pouted.

“Hm, well, I’m game, but there’s a learning curve with it. You can’t just throw on a strap on and dive in deep. So, did you still want to try it?”

The head nodded.

“Okay,it’s typically easier for the penetrater to be on top and have control of things. You want to sit up with the pillows while I’ll ride you?”

“Yeah. We can try that.”

“Sounds good. Get comfy, I’m gonna get the lube.” 

The dress came off, confirming Zandra’s suspicion that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Arranging the pillows behind her, she felt a little better about this.

“Honesty, I thought I taught you the importance of lube.” The bed dipped.

“I was gonna do other stuff.” Zandra was still muttering.

“And pray tell, what is “other stuff?”

“Ya know. Stuff.”

“Ah, and where did you learn this stuff, if it wasn’t with me?” She fisted the phallus with the lube.

“Your laptop.”

“I don’t watch that stuff where you can see it.”

“No, that night I borrowed it.” Not sure what to do with her legs, she held them tight together in front of her.

“I don’t remember that.” With her two fingers, she rubbed her clit, then held her part open over the silicon. 

“I woke you up hoping you wouldn’t.”

She held her breath as her girl friend lowered herself down.

“Hey, breathe. It’s my hole, not yours.”

“S-sorry.” She looked away.

“Uh, my boobs are over here.” Rose scented hands took her face and moved it back.

“W-w-what d-ddo I-I d-do?”

“You could keep up that dirty talk or anything else you feel comfortable with.” The blonde started moving. Small, short movements. But the problem was Zandra wasn’t comfortable about anything. Her face was hot, her heart was racing, her palms were drenched, and there was a woman fucking herself in her lap. Falling back, she threw her arm over her eyes and tried to ignore the squelching sounds. 

“You don’t wanna watch?”

“D-doesn’t s-seem r-right.”

“If I didn’t want you watching I’d blindfold you.” The pillows beside her were pressed in. “Come up ma petite chouette,” the bouncing on her groin was stirring something up, the heated breath between kisses on her chest didn’t help. “Je veux voir les yeux. Si te plait?” The tip of a nose prodded her arm. Kissing was fine. Removing her arm she grabbed Zareen’s arms, while lips danced on her’s, it almost felt like Zareen wanted her lips parted so she did. Something entered, she froze. Zareen took half a second and stopped.

“Oh, oops. That’s called French Kissing, but the French have nothing to do with it. Like it?”

Zareen’s face was jerked back into back to continue their “French” lesson. She didn’t pick up what the blonde was doing with her tongue, but she decided she didn’t care. All she could smell, taste and feel was Reenie. She was drowning in it and that left no room for all the worry and stress of life. 

“Ooh!” Zareen cried in surprise.

Looking down, they could see that in an attempt to adjust her leg, Zandra had thrust up.

“S-Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Purred her girlfriend, “Felt nice. Wanna give that another try?”

“Um, I think-Let me-” Sliding her hands from sandy locks and had them over toned thighs. “So I can- May I?”

Smiling, she pushed the large clammy hands down on her and slide them up, across her ass and back down. “Just assume the answer’s yes, sugar. I like your sweat on me.”

“Y-yeah, s-sorry about that.” Gripping as tight as she dared, and planted a foot against the bed to lift her hip. “Good?”

“Yeah, let’s try it together. I’ll go up and then when I come down you go up. Nice and slow.”

“Oh okay.” She didn’t know where to put her eyes. Zandra couldn’t quite meet her roommate’s look, and the action was taking place down south, but she kept finding herself staring at the breast looking back at her. Since those weren’t in danger she forced herself to watch the action. 

Slowly they practiced and found a way to keep both working. But as her muscles started to tire out fingers caressed her cheek.

“Hey, can we finish the fuck lesson later. I need to cum.”

“Oh, yeah. Should I-?” 

“Help? Yes, I’m over heating terribly.” She moved the hands from her hips up her ribs so the thumbs spanned her breasts. “Think you could help a girl out?”

“Blkwiodsaldnwogu.”

“Aw, I think you’re sexy too.” Now she gyrated on top of the woman whose hands trembled over her mounds. Moving every which way until she started to pump harder to her end. “Ah, nice. Give me a second.”

“You’re hot,” observed the brunette.

“Thanks. Right back at you, Miss I-Have-Sex-Fully-Clothed.”

“Tsk, no. Your body temperature increased.”

Gingerly, Zareen leaned forward to slide off the dildo.

“That happens. It’s my favorite form of exercise.” She stroked the burning cheek with her lips. “Now, what does Zandy want?”

“To take off this ridiculous thing.” 

“You don’t like having a dick?”

“No. It’s stupid.”

Zareen sat up to help with the clasps and straps, then returned to kiss the brunette’s face while awaiting directions.

It started to rain.

Zandra started to wiggle, trying to guide her partner’s attention elsewhere but failing. 

“You want something, me nentette?”

The brunette fussed. “You're doing it again!” 

“Doing what?” She asked a temple. 

“Stalling!”

“Oh?”

“Yes! Get on with it!”

“What?”

“The neck thing!”

“You mean this?” She nibbled under Zandra's earlobe. 

“Uh huh.”

“Have you decided what else is on the menu for tonight?”

Instead of answering, Zandra cradled her girlfriend’s head with one hand while the other paw at her back, letting her mind drown in the passionate haze coax to increasing obscurity by each touch of her love. Scooting her hips closer, fingers inched their way down to the beginning of the swell of her ass, sending her heart racing. 

“Ngh! Ah! Reenie!”

“That’s right. Does baby Zandy want to play with the strap on? That way you learn what it can be like. If you even want to try again.”

“Learn?” The fogged up glasses weren’t helpful, she took them off and rested them on the nightstand. “I-I guess I could learn.”

“Alright.” Zareen untangled herself to pick up the harness, and stood to leave.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“To clean it and wrap on a condom. Unless you want me disinfect it.”

“N-no, it’s f-fine. You had your check up six weeks ago.”

“It’s cold. Guess I could warm it up.”

“J-just stick it in.”

“There’s a little more to it than that.” The blonde flopped down next to her, hand stroking the phallus, and adding lube. “Alright, hop on.”

“What?”

“Pretend I’m a pretty pony and ride me.”

“I’m not climbing on to that thing! You do it! You know more than me!”

“Yeah. Like it’s easier for the one getting penetrated to do the stabbing. More comfortable, too.”

“Haven’t you done it before, for your girlfriends?”

“Yeah, boyfriends too. I’m quite the prostate pounder. Heh, and they said they wouldn’t like it.”

“So do it!”

“Pump your fudge? Oh, I didn’t bring the stuff for that. It gets messy.” 

“No! The other thing!”

“Alright,” Zareen sighed. “I warned you.” She sat up. “Am I rubbing you through your fancy knickers?”

“No, just give me a sec.” Fitting her thumbs in the waistband she glared at the golden orbs dark with anticipation. “Look away!”

“Oh for-!” Crossing her arms she looked at the ceiling. “You’re like a Mormon or something!” The rustle of fabric landing on the carpet let her know she could look back. But now knees were turned inward and her face turned away. One year, and the woman was still embarrassed sharing herself with another. “Tourne la tête, petite chouette.” She kissed Zandra’s temple to get her to turn her head. “Je vuex goûter la nuit.”  She kissed her lips to get her distracted again, while she rubbed her thighs to ease them open. It was a slow process, but it was a challenge. Once Zandra was back to being good and randy, Zareen slide a hand closer to her dark curly patch pausing in the valley between thigh and groin until the body below her twisted towards the hand.

“ _ God! _ You’re wet! I can’t remember the last time I was this soaked!” The blonde pressed her lips to her forehead.

“Is-Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but it is tempting.” Humming she imagined pleasuring the woman and keeping her on the edge of completion until she begged. “But, we’re finally away from the dorm. Remember to slap me when you want to stop.” She rubbed up and down the slick, and swollen part, dipping two fingers in to test the muscles of her entrancing occasionally. A few minutes of this and her partner was fidgeting. 

“Aren’t you going to do something?!”

“I am doing something. I’m looking for your virginity so I can mount it.” A pillow smacked the side of her head. 

“Get on with it!”

“Alright. Up you go.” Wrapping her arms around the brunette’s thighs and lifted her lower half, then took the pillow that had assaulted her face and placed it under her.

“What are you doing?!”

“Taking pressure off the entrance.”

“I didn’t see that in any of the-” She slapped her hand over her mouth. 

“Just how many pornos did you watch without me?” Applying more lubrication to her fingers and rocked in said entrance. 

“I wasn’t watching-it was research!”

“Research you touched yourself to.” Finished, she brought the head of the dildo to the hole. 

“I did not! I just took an extra long shower.”

“So you were wet and naked for a long time?”

“You could say that.”

“Ready?”

“As much as I could be.”

Holding the base of the toy, she pressed forward just to get the girth in. 

“How that?”

“Umm, it’s a thing. Finish up!”

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“You’re clenching too hard.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

Sighing Zareen decided Zandra’s shoulder’s needed attention. “I told you to do those Kegel exercises. Gets you in touch with yourself.”  

“I think you’re making it up.”

The clenching couldn’t last forever, and as she loosen, the blonde held her close, sliding in whatever was allowed.

“Is it in yet?”

“I’ve barely moved. Want me to stay like this?”

“No, do whatever it is you have in mind.”

“That involves moving.”

“Fine. I can take it.”

“Wait,” Zareen sounded alarmed. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just different.”

“Okay, I’m gonna start, don’t clam up if your clam doesn’t like it.”

Barely moving, Zareen sort of, buzzed in place, not making any effort to advance. 

“How’s that?”

“I can barely feel anything.”

“That good or bad?”

“It means I can’t feel anything! I’m getting hot.” The cami came off and Zandra’s breast were given each a greeting kiss. “You are such a lesbian.”

“It’s pronounced bi-lesbian. Because I’m a lesbian for guys too.”

“Hurry up!” 

“So bossy for a naked chick!” She did indeed increase her speed by the most miniscule amount.

But it seemed to do the trick, Zandra sucked in air, turned away and bit the back of her finger.

“Zandy…”sang her girlfriend.

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to be quiet. You can make all the noise you want. No neighbors to report us.”

“I don wanna,” she told her hand.

“You don’t want me to hear?”

“I don like makin’ ‘em.”

“Alright, alright. Am I on a boobie ban?”

“Huh? No?” So her heated nipples were licked. Being as gentle as she was, she couldn’t tell what was happening with the strap on, instead, Zareen had to watch the other subtle cues. The frequency of the breast rising to her lips, the deepening color on the bridge of the nose, the growing prominence of the tendons straining on the neck, and the increasing bite of nails like talons on her back. They all build to a peak and release, the nails draw down her back, and a long sigh tell her to stop.

“How was that?”

“Um, it was okay.”

“One more?”

“Okay. But, do more.”

“Aye, aye.” Now that there was more of Zandra’s natural juice, she could slide all the way in, and after a quick okay she pick up at the pace she was using when her partner came. Noting the ease she revved up to a normal speed, loving the creak of the bed as it swayed on its feet. The hands on her back were actively clawing at her, and Zandra’s lower lip was being abused. A leg rose up to her waist. Glancing, the toes were pointed. Feeling like showing off she went longer and harder. Zandra’s pants sounded like soft grunts while her legs creeped up into the air, while her back arched off the bed.

“Oh god!”

“Yeah, baby?”

The brunette’s head whipped back and forth before she stilled in a silent scream that was prolonged by the slowed down thrusts. When she finished, her roommate eased out, and flopped down beside her, slightly breathless.

“Good?”

She was wrapped up in a sweaty debauched Zandra who acted as if bewitched. They stayed in each other’s impassioned embrace until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can make up words if I want.


	4. Epiloge

“You fucking whore!”

Zareen was startled from her morning tea. Half the dorm must of heard it.

“Whores get paid! I do it for the love of ladies!” She retorted to her roommate seething in front of their bathroom.

“You gave me something!”

“I gave you that suit and Paris coloring book. Wanna try calming the fuck down by getting your pencils?”

“It burns when I pee! I need to go the doctor and then I need to plan your funeral!”

“Pearl probably beat you to it. But fine, I’ll take you in. Even though I’ll be missing my wonderful classes.”

Hours later…

“Do you have aids?” Zareen had been banished to the car.

“UTI, I need to pick up some stuff.” The sulking woman gingerly climbed into the car.

“I told you cleaning was important, but no, you like the mess.”

“Keep it up, blondie. You don’t know what I’m capable of.”

“You are cold,” she remarked, pulling out,” Better call your brother back. I told him you were at the doctor’s.”

“Oh God! Why? What did you tell him?”

“That I like my new nightshirt. Black with yellow trim in the word Bombshell. So me.”

“And that’s it?”

“I did not tell him how I fuck you so hard you got a UTI.”

“I hate you so much! I hope you enjoyed your one year anniversary, because it’s the last you’ll get!”

“We’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy One Year Zircon Anniversary! ~Qaundisa 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This was easier to write than most things. The Roommates curse continues.


End file.
